


Lips on You

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: Batling universe [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: Kids are out.In-Laws are out.Crime is down.Week's time is up... Time for Sex.





	Lips on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chromic7sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromic7sky/gifts).



A rare night where all their children were off their hands, she mused. Bruce had insisted on taking his grandchildren; the entire horde of them, to Broadway for Beauty and the Beast, and a weekend in New York City; without training, and a chance to be kids. Raven foresaw disaster in this, but thankfully Jason and Cass were accompanying Bruce. Which was why it was a nice night, of just her and Damian, alone in the Manor, as his infinite amount of siblings were also out for various missions, she sat here at her vanity putting on the final touches of her make on. Raven paused, momentarily, because she was not a particularly vain creature, however she had a fondness for making her stoic husband melt. Keeping her lavender hair drawn away from her face she felt that this was as fine as she could look with six kids.

Motherhood had ripened her figure a bit more than she would care to admit, she had thicker hips, her thighs and lets had never seemed to lose the extra weight. Her plump bottom bothered her at times, but while it was soft it did not flub about. She had lost her stomach weight, no pouch remained on her belly, no, and her breasts were fuller but not heavy. Overall, she was pleased that the lingerie that she had selected as it highlighted her body, and didn’t make her look like some flopping once upon woman, she had worked hard to keep her body.

Getting up she grabbed the purple silk robe that Damian had bought her for their anniversary a few weeks ago. Her husband’s second gift to her, a vasectomy last week, which she hadn’t asked for, and it was finally time to seduce him. He was in his study, finally, a night of worry-free sex, she had every intention of making her husband quake in his boots.

Sauntering to the study she curved her red lips as she let the shadows conceal her until she materialized on his desk, preening a bit.

“Hello darling,” she murmured huskily.

“I’m busy Raven,” he said.

“Oh that’s fine, I can start without you,” she hummed which had her husband doing a double take of her. Slowly the robe fell to the surface of the desk, her lips curving at the intrigue he was radiating. Once the robe was off she could feel his eyes roaming over her. “Well, continue,” she daintily said.

“Raven?” Damian arched a brow.

Raven let her hands slide down over the curves of her body, as she uncrossed her legs and let her fingers hook the line of the thong she had selected; she hadn’t toyed with the garter belt around her waist; knowing her husband loved the feeling of nylon when her legs wrapped around him.

“Work can wait!” he announced, his work cluttered to the ground in a flurry of papers as he yanked her to be in front of him. She chuckled at his enthusiasm. His mouth caught hers then as his hand roamed over her body, nimble, calloused fingers unhooked her bra with expert ease, flinging it away as he kissed his way over her jawline and down her pulse. Raven gasped as her eyes fluttered a bit when his teeth scraped over her pulse, and his fingers traced her spine to the dip and further.

“Rae…” he whined against her skin, and she felt his lust pulsing and radiating around her as her own emotions were making the books on the shelves rattle.

“It’s been a week,” she pointed out as one of his hands cupped her breast, his mouth gently kissed the side of the other. “If… if you want, I know you might not want me!” she squeaked when his thumb nail lightly traced her nipple and his teeth grazed the entire soft plane of her breast.

“I’m…” he mumbled. There was a slew of cursing in Arabic before he stood up and planted both hands on either side of her hips. “I did it for us, so we do not have to worry about more children,” he stated. “I want you. I want us. I do not want to worry about us having more children. Six is enough.” His mouth was on hers’ again as he aggressively kissed her, stealing her breath and melting her brain as his hands massaged her breasts.

“Are you sore?” she whispered as he kissed his way down her chest, her fingers slid into his hair then.

“Not inconvenienced,” he murmured against her breasts, his tongue swirled around a nipple. A ragged moan tore through her throat and she bit her lip as she squeezed her eyes shut.

“Damian!” she whimpered, he pulled away and she yelped as she was roughly spun over and her chest was pressed hard against the cool wood of his desk.

“I can’t fucking wait,” he murmured, his lips by her ear and then his teeth caught the lobe as he gently tugged it and she heard him struggling with his belt. She chuckled breathlessly as her hands caught the edge of the desk, clinging tightly. Damian’s lips moved over her shoulder as he kissed his way down her spine his fingers curled around her garter belt.

“I like the heels,” he murmured, as a hand uncurled and gripped her ass, she hear material dropping on the ground and purred when she felt his member trace her thong line.

“Mmm… I thought you’d like the green,” she whispered.

“I love the gold,” he countered, as his hand undid her hair, yanking her head back as he kissed her, she moaned as he shoved the thine line of the thong aside and his cock pushed into her. Oh Azar! She groaned as she felt his hips press into her until he pulled away gasping for air. His head dropped to her shoulder, his muttering in Arabic had her smiling.

“Finally,” she groaned in appreciation at being full, feeling his pulse through her body and his own emotions flying, she had been dreaming of being fucked since their anniversary (which she hadn’t had sex on because Ingo had been sick!), now he was balls deep in her and she wanted it hard enough that’d she’d bruise.

“Raven,” he moaned, then he started moving, his hands curling around her hips, moving to the side and gripping her ass, she gasped as he hit that spot which had her seeing white now.

“Damian!” she shrieked as her thighs slammed painfully into the desk.

“Do. You. Know. How. Hard. It. Is. To. Keep. My. Hands. Off. You!?” he gasped, punctuating each word with a hard thrust, which had her whimpering; ad not bothering to hold back her moans. Fuck, he was good at this! She was now really glad she could feel all of him in her and they wouldn’t have to worry about more children. And Azar above if the man stopped hitting that spot in her she would kill him, because he had her blood on fire as that pressure all too quickly started building in the pit of her stomach. Like a hot coil curling around her so she could see anything, only feel how deep he was in her, even as his hand tangled in her hair and yanked her head back as the other hand snaked under her to toy with her breast. Everything snapped in her when he yanked his body back, dragging her with him as he gave a noise akin to a howl, his emotions tore through her psyche as she felt his release warming her and she cried out as they landed on the floor.

So much love, affection, lust, it tore through her as she arched against her husband who’s hand slide over her, between her legs and his nail circled over her clit. Oh Azar she was seeing stars as she slowly started coming back to this world. Her head turned up a bit as his hand continued lazily toying with her clit.

“Wow,” she whispered.

“Wow,” her lover agreed and she smiled. “Was your plan to kill me, wife?”

“My plan is to see you in only the cowl tonight, husband, as you fuck me senselessly on the hood of the Batmobile,” she countered pulling herself off him. He whimpered with sensitivity and she smiled as she leaned over him, her mouth a whisper from his. “I want you to fuck me so hard, and so long tonight. I want you to scream my name, and I want to enjoy a worry free weekend filled with heated sex.”

“Raven…”

“No children, love, and it’s been so long since I last had you all to myself,” she murmured bent down the rest of the way to kiss him. His arms wrapped around her as he sat up and she slid down to his lap.

“I can accommodate this, also, no chance of us having anymore kids!” he smiled.

“Six is good,” she agreed.

* * *

 

Damian and she were sitting on their bathroom floor staring at the twelve pregnancy tests before them, all various brands and all positive.

“FUCK!” Damian roared.

 _Fuck indeed_ , Raven thought as another wave of nausea overtook her and she dove head first for the toilet.


End file.
